fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Project 7 Zone
Project 7 Zone (pronounced "7 Cross Zone") is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Team Future Speed, and features characters from Many Series. Plots The year is 20XX AD. The world is in the middle of a quiet chaos. Shadows lurk behind the unchanging peacefulness of everyday life. Twisted beings writhe unseen in the darkness. Mysterious dimensional portals connect the real world to others more fantastic. But with the passage of time, people eventually have come to understand and even accept these things as part of their daily lives. All without knowing of the existence of the people and organizations fighting the true evil. This story begins with the theft of a treasure known as the "Portalstone" that the Blazela Family has been protecting over the ages. Kenchia has enlisted the help by Bruce BlazeStar in order to locate the stone.Who stole the stone? And for what purpose? The thoughts and ambitions of various people, organizations, and mythical beings mingle and eventually the case becomes a chaos of a grand scale. The worlds of the past, future, and even dimensions become involved. Thus, our heroes' long journey is about to begin. Gameplay Like PXZ, Stages in Project 7 Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters(thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Assist Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Project 7 Zone has a a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Character Original Characters *Bruce BlazeStar - A bitter and serious 19 year old boy who is born from the union of an human, a Angel, and a Shadow, named after his grandfather, Bruce Shador. Ten years ago, Reiji tried to protect his uncle, Richter Blazela from Ellis Lostness, and he got hit in the head and passed out. When he awoke, the battle was over and his uncle perished, believing that Ellies killed him. Over the course of the next thirteen years, Bruce lived in a New Hectare City, becomes more overprotect for his mother & sister and the trainee of Dante. He's also searching for his missing father. Bruce wields an fire elemental sword styled after The Star Sword, given by his uncle. *Kenchia - A 18 humanoid fox. She is sweet and calm, but often very shy around others. Kenchia often portrays of being flirty nature towards Bruce, though he often never show being in love with her. Aside with that, she can become a little protective of her friend when the subject of danger. She carries a case containing a long sword, has the element of ice, a knife, and a handgun. *Ellis Lostness *Demitri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Meden-Alduin Character Original Characters *Bruce BlazeStar - A bitter and serious 19 year old boy who is born from the union of an human, a Angel, and a Shadow, named after his grandfather, Bruce Shador. Ten years ago, Reiji tried to protect his uncle, Richter Blazela from Ellis Lostness, and he got hit in the head and passed out. When he awoke, the battle was over and his uncle perished, believing that Ellies killed him. Over the course of the next thirteen years, Bruce lived in a New Hectare City, becomes more overprotect for his mother & sister and the trainee of Dante. He's also searching for his missing father. Bruce wields an fire elemental sword styled after The Star Sword, given by his uncle. *Kenchia - A 18 humanoid fox. She is sweet and calm, but often very shy around others. Kenchia often portrays of being flirty nature towards Bruce, though he often never show being in love with her. Aside with that, she can become a little protective of her friend when the subject of danger. She carries a case containing a long sword, has the element of ice, a knife, and a handgun. *Ellis Lostness *Demitri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Meden-Alduin Pair Units *Bruce Stader/BlazeStar & Kenchia (Original) *Yu Narukami(Persona 4) & Stan Smith(American Dad) *Meta Knight(Kirby) & Princess Luna(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Batsu Ichimonji(Rival School) & Hayoto Kanzaki(Star Gladiator) *Mordecai & Rigby(Regular Show) *Mike Chitlon(MotorCity) & Aerrow(Strom Hawk) *Leopold Slikk(Angry German Kid) & Fegelein(Downfall) *Takashi Komuro & Rei Miyamoto(Highschool of the Dead) *Isaac Clanke(Dead Space) & Adam Jenson(Deus Ex) *Stewie Griffin & Brian Griffin(Family Guy) *Squall Leonhart(Final Fantasy) & Gambit(X-Men) *Galen Marck(Star Wars) & Cole MacGrath(InFAMOUS) *Jack Frost(Rise of the Guardians) & Isa Jo(Sin and Punishment) *Strider Hinyu & Snake Eyes(G.I.Joe) *Travis Touchdown(No More Heroes) & Juliet Starling(Lollipop Chainsaw) *Megaman Zero & Megaman Volnett(Megaman Legend) *Cyborg & Raven(Teen Titan) *Bloom(Winx Clubs) & Momohime(Muramasa: The Demon Blade) *Lloyd Irving(Tales of Symphonia) & Death the Kid(Soul Eater) *Jack Cayman(Madworld) & Bayonetta *Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) & Hury Freeman (Boondocks) *Izayoi Sakamaki & Black Rabbit (Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?) *Mai Tsurugino(Kendo Rage) & Wonder Momo *Shining Armor & Princess Cadance(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Future Gohan & Future Trunks(DragonBall Z) *Panty & Stocking(Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Stella(Winx Club) & Raven(Gravity Rush) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight & Wing Knight *Doctor Strange & Kat(Gravity Rush) *The Kusagari(Red Steel 2) & Rushuna Tendo(Grenadier) *Yun and Yang(Street Fighter) *Ranga*(BlazBlue) & Scott Pilgrim(Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Kisuke(Muramasa: The Demon Blade) & Saeko Busuijma(Highschool of the Dead) *William Dunbar(Code Lyoko) & Inuyasha *Chrom & Marth(Lucina)*(Fire Emblems) *Kilik & Xianghua(Soul Calibur) *Silver the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat(Sonic 2006) *Grave(Gungrave) & Alucard(Hellsing) *Crypto & Natalya (Destroy All Humans!) *Gumball & Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *AiAi & MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) * - Initially a Rival Unit. Assist Pair *Sword Knight(Kirby) *Rinoa Heartilly(Final Fastary) *Golden Darkness(To Love Ru) *Benson(Regular Show) *Suiseisuki(Rozen Maiden) *Ryu Suzaku(F-Zero) *Mondo Zappa(Killer is Dead) *Eren Yeager(Shingeki no Kyojin) *Teppa Aizen(Grenadier)* *Jack Spicer(Xiadom Showdown) *Sky(Winx Club) *Phantom R(Phantom Thief and The Emperor's Treasure) *Kohta Hirano(Highschool of the Dead) *Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors) *Jin Kisaragi(BlazBlue) *Kyosuke Kagami(Rival School) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Black Star(Soul Eater) *Ramona Flowers(Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Nightwing(Injustice) *Yagyu Yukinojyo(Muramasa: The Demon Blade)* *Maxi(Soul Calibur) *Henry Cooldown(No More Heroes) *Nobunaga/Hydreigon(Pokemon Conquest)* *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Riley Freeman(Boondocks) *Jeanne(Bayonetta)* *Kachi(Sin and Punishment) *Alec Mason(Red Fraction) *Android 16(Dragonball Z)* *Kaijin no Soki(Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) *Kamen Rider Siren *Finn(Storm Hawk) *Roy(Fire Emblem) *Leon Kennedy(Resident Evil) *Alex(Street Fighter) *Hawkeye(The Avenger) *Pox & The Master (Destroy All Humans!) * - Initially a Rival Unit. Rival Units *Ellis Lostness(Original) *Demitri Blade(Orginal) *Maxwell Sins(Orginal) *Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) *Gill(Street Fighter) *Zed(Lollipop Chainsaw) *Discord(My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Commander Deko(Sin and Punishment) *Zekrom(Pokemon Black & White) *Stephen Quire(Freakout Kid) *Shinjiro(Red Steel 2) *Ultimecia(Final Fastary) *Scanty(Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Kneesocks(Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Dark Ace(Storm Hawk) *Pitch Black(Rise of the Guardian) *Hyo Imawano(Rival School) *Mephiles the Dark(Sonic 06) *Setsuna Oomido(Grenadier) *Galacta Knight(Kirby) *The Black Banon(Madworld) *Garry Bobby Fergerson Jr.(Regular Show) *Jeane(No More Heroes) *Icy(Winx Club) *Dormammu(Doctor Strange) *Night Terror(Soul Calibur) *Axl The Red(Megaman X) *Sesshomaru(Inuyasha) *Deathstroke(Teen Titan) *Gideon Grave(Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Stinkmeaner(Boondocks) *Hazama(BlazBlue) *Andriod #17(DragonBall Z) *Andriod #18(DragonBall Z) *Bilstein(Star Gladiator) *Strider Hien (Strider) *Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Emperor Meningitis (Destroy All Humans!) *Meden-Alduin(Original/Final Boss) * - Initially a Rival Unit. Non-Playable Characters *Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4) *Princess Celestia (MLP:FiM) *Hinata Wakaba (Rival School) *Skips (Regular Show) *Pops (Regular Show) *Julie Kane (MotorCity) *Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Chuck (MotorCity) *Piper (Strom Hawk) *Junko (Strom Hawk) *Stork (Strom Hawk) *Dutch Gordy (MotorCity) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Saya Takagi (Highschool of the Dead) *Shizuka Marikawa (Highschool of the Dead) *Ellie Langford (Dead Space) *Faridah Malik (Deus EX.) *Rahm Kota (Star Wars) *Zeke (InFAMOUS) *Sylvia Christel (No More Heroes) *Nick Carlyle(Lollipop Chainsaw) *Ciel (Megaman Zero) *Roll Caskett(Megaman Legend) *Brendan (Winx Club) *Yuzuruha (Muramasa: The Demon Blade) *Kongiku (Muramasa: The Demon Blade) *Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia) *Patricia "Patti" Thompson (Soul Eater) *Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson (Soul Eater) *Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater) *Brief (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Garterbelt (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Yajirou Kojima (Grenadier) *Kim Pine (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Stephen Stills (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) *Tearju Lunatique (To Love Ru) *CR-S01(Trauma Team) Theme P7Z.jpg|The Boxact... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Project X Zone Fanon Category:RPG Category:Multi-Crossovers